darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Coo-Coo Cola Company
The Coo-Coo Cola Company is a beverage manufacturer that enjoys a good name and a large audience. The company's main product is Coo-Coo Cola, which comes in the flavors orange, grape, and cherry, and in variations regular and caffeine-free. Another drink of theirs is Coo-Coo Fizzy Water. They have at least one bottling factory in St. Canard. History The Coo-Coo Cola Company is a business which produces a variety of popular fizzy beverages. They have one bottling factory for Coo-Coo Fizzy Water in St. Canard and possibly one for Coo-Coo Cola too. The brand is a favorite of Drake Mallard and his family. Fiction Cartoon Lilliput sells Coo-Coo Cola at his miniature golf course. Gosalyn and Honker use a stash of the drink to flush out his ants. At the Beverage King for a drink, Darkwing and Launchpad find that every brand of water that hasn't been hit by the mysterious taste-defiling infection is sold out, while the rest is attracting flies on the shelves. The brands unaffected are down to two: Coo-Coo Fizzy Water and Sparkling Crystal Pure Flood Water. Suspecting foul play, Darkwing deduces one of these two companies will be the next to be targeted. Either being biased in favor of his usual brand Coo-Coo or having a suspision in regards to Bud Flood from his television interview, Darkwing and Launchpad stake out at the Coo-Coo Fizzy Water bottling factory. They catch Bud Flood red-handed while he's polluting his competitor's water. During the confrontation, Flood accidentally falls into the vat he has thrown his concoction in and melts away before the heroes' eyes. They return home, wrongly assuming Flood to have died. In a questionable retelling of the Darkwing Duck mythology, Darkwing is taken in by the Mysterious Masked Avenger of Evil on the condition he doesn't bring Coo-Coo Cola near her. The Avenger is the protector of St. Canard whose only weakness is said sugary liquid. She can recover from a handful of swallows, but she'll die from consuming as much as a can. Of course, an air battle with Negaduck results in her, Darkwing, and Launchpad falling through the roof of a Coo-Coo Cola bottling factory and into vat of the brown drink. The Avenger gets more inside than she can handle and with her several dying breaths appoints Darkwing as her successor. Launchpad enjoys a Coo-Coo Cola while Drake rants about his encounter with Negaduck at the bank. Gosalyn's alternative ideas on cleaning up her room include a mountain of empty Coo-Coo Cola cans that she's only willing to part with once Honker mentions that she could get money from recycling the metal. Because Gosalyn has her mind set on Megablasting Mutants of Death, she confiscates all cola in the household and gets Honker to swill it down with her. They do get the cans empty, but it takes a while before their bodies get rid of the gas. Gosalyn and Honker offer Launchpad a taped episode of The Young and the Brainless and a Coo-Coo Cola to cheer him up. He declines, but D-2000 distributes cans anyway. Gosalyn and Honker think Launchpad might feel better if they reprogram D-2000 to be less efficient, but the process goes drastically wrong when Darkwing accidentally spills a can of cola over D-2000. Rather than less efficient, she becomes a soap opera character. Notes * The Coo-Coo Cola Company is a play on the real-world The Coca-Cola Company. * The Coo-Coo Cola Company was introduced in the Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers episode "The Case of the Cola Cult", which, like Darkwing Duck, was a creation of Tad Stones. The company's name is not given in any Darkwing Duck fiction, only the products'. Category:Locations Category:Places Category:Stubs